Bad Ass Cadence Series: The Potted Runaway
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: Language, Violence and Crude Humor Princess Celestia tells Cadence to be sweeter to others. So, Princess Cadence to goes on an adventure with her loving husband, to help a beaver retrieve his flower. But along the way, she gets jealous of Shining Armor for always helping and all of her subjects love him because he's always nicer than her. Will she get over it?
1. Chapter 1:Crazy Chopped Hooves

REVIEW! STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE, VERY HARSH. SMILE!

"Princess Cadence, you have a note from your aunt."said a subject. "Ugh, give it here."she said rising from her bed. The subject ran over to her and handed her the note. She levitate he paper and quickly read it. "What is this shit you gave me you bastard! Is this some kind of joke?!"she snapped, tossing the paper poorly to the tras

h.

"B-but...princess...it's not a joke...please have mercy on me..."

he begged. "Get the fuck out!"she yelled as he flew out her roo

m. "Oh fuck my life...Shining Armor, get the hell up!"she said kicking him. "Ow, I said not to

kick me again, what's wrong with you now?"he said. "I can kick you whenever I want, I gave you the crown, and your going to appreciate what co

nsequence I give you!"she yelled. Shining Armor teleported himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Lazy ass..."she grumbled as she fell off the bed and went to the balcony

.

"Everypony, I have news to bring you!"she yelled to the top of her lungs. All of the crystal ponies rushed over to her as soon as she ended her sentence. "My dearest subjects, you didn't have to no longer rush, look how tired you are just to hear me run my mouth. Tee hee, your all so cute. Starting today, I am to treat you better than my old ways...don't cheer you assholes it's just for today. I mean...starting now. Sorry I couldn't help myself, so you no longer shall look at me some kind of way."she said. All of the subjets shared a happy grin to one another.

Shining Armor went out to the balcony and the crowd cheered."Do you really mean that Cadence?"he said to her forced smile. "Yeah...Shining...I mean...it..."she said seething with anger. "Well, that's great honey, um...what will you do for your first good deed."he said. Cadence hit her face with her hoof. "You got to be fucking kidding me..."she said as she ran back in the castle to see if anybody is in need of help. She flew back to the balcony and put a hoof over her head as she squint her eyes. "Ha! Look Shining! That Beaver is in trouble, come on!"she said as she transport Shining and herself over to the beaver.

"Hi creature. I am Princess Cadence, do you need help?"she asked. The beaver pointed to the waterfall carrying a beautiful flower in a pot. "No problem, for this lovely couple well get it for you darling!"she said as she grabbed Shining Armor and falling down the waterfall. He screamed with terror as he landed painfully on a sharp rock. Cadence landed in the sparkling blue water, lift her head out from the warm water,and whipped her pink and yellow mane. "(giggl

es) You look

pissed of Shining, where's the plant?"she said wiping his wet, red with anger fa

ce.

"

Why...did you jump off the waterfall knowing I have no wings."he growled. "Oh stop being a fucking baby Shining, you had a goddamn horn that can transport you safety, and maybe I forgot you had no wings, cut me some slack, I can't think and fucking help people at the same time, I didn't use my wings, or horns either."she said crawling from the water to land and shaking her coat dry.

"Cadence...sometimes I just want to...argh!"he said making a choking gesture with his hooves.

"You better be lucky I don't know what that means, even though many people had done that to me;actually my whole life many people done that to me and I just give them a smile."she said grilling her whites at him. "Okay, where's the stupid plant so I can go home."he said going to the edge of the cliff. "I see it! Lookie, it's hanging on the cactus."she said. Shining's eyes widen.

"Y-your not m-making me g-go down there r-right?"he stammered as Cadence walked behind him with an evil smile. "Of course sweetie, after all we must do this deed together."she said as she bucked him causing him to tumble down the rocky edges. Cadence giggled as she followed him. "Ugh, walking is too hard...Shining did you find the stu-" Cadence bumped into angry eyes and smiled weakly at i

t.

"Who are you, fool?"asked the creature, who smelled bad and looked as if he was in many battles. "Oh," Cadence chuckled and gulped hard on harsh words, but somehow it reached her tongue again. "You...smell...like shit..."she said to him with her eyes closed. The creature lift his paws and swung at her. Shining Armor grabbed her tail and pulled her away just in time. "Shining, just in time, have you met my Shining? We were married awhile ago, it was fantastic, and to think about my mistake even harder, why did I marry him? Was I drink when I said I wanted Twilight to be my sister

?

I don't really give two shits about her, and now she's a princess, like what the fuck Celestia! She was already a princess because I married her brother and they are related...I need more time to think about this."said Cadence tapping her hooves on her face, as the creature tied them up to a pole while mixing seasoning in a black pot. "Uh...d-dear..."said Shining Armor sweating. "What the fuck do you want...oh my god we are tied up...how the fuck did his happened?!"yelled Cadence as she teleported herself out the clutches of the ropes

.

"Hey asshole! I was fucking talking to you and you tied me up! That makes me pissed the fuck off! Do you see this crown on my head?! ARE YO BLIND?! DO YOU SEE IT?! ANSWER ME!"she yelled. "Yes, I can see it, I'm not deaf either jackass!"he yelled back. "What the f- ugh...you know what I got the perfect punishment for you calling me and ugly jackass."she said as her horn shone light. Her grin increased as the power soaked in her. Her eyes turned bright and her magic hit him covering every part of his body and absorbing it's energy inside of him.

Shining Armor hid behind a rock as this process was happening. Cadence fell with weakness and sighed as the glow decreased slowly off her horn. The creature was down as well. Shining rushed over to Cadence and nudged her. "Cadence...Cadence...HELLO!"he yelled in her ear as she hit him with her hoof. "Don't fucking scream in ear..."she said standing up steadily. The creature stood up as well and laughed while flexing his new muscles. "Ha! Your magic was worthless! Thanks for the gift, suckers!"he said. "Cadence-"said Shining Armor as she lift her hoof up signaling him to quiet

.

"Your very welcome, you look handsome as I do say myself. Maybe the girls will finally like you."she said as a deranged smile crept on her face and her pupils shrunk into small black dots. "Are you okay..."whispered Shining noticing her facial expressions. "Never better!"she said looking at him in the eyes. "Let me introduce you to your girlfriends, they maybe green with envy but their love is sharp as hell."she said letting the creature follow her into a cactus patch. "Here they are, don't he look stunning girls?"said Cadence presenting him to the cactus

.

"You lost your mind or something? This is a cactus field."he said crossing his arms. "No...they are ladies."she said as voice deepen, her smiled widen and her eyes shrunk more until you can't find it in the whiteness of her eyeball. "What are yo talking about pinkie?"he said. The cactus started to move towards him and poked him. "My, he's a strong on isn't he girls?"spoke the cactus. "Ow! Get away from me, ow! Stop it, ahh!"screamed the creature.

"You heard that girls, he hates you guys, he said he hates cactus, what do you have to say about that? What are you going to do to him?"said Cadence keeping the smile on her face. "Let's pummel him til we see blood on our spikes."said one of the cactus. "How about you kill him until you see him...dead."said Cadence as the white in her eyes cracked with red streaked. "Good idea!"they all said as they stike him with their thorns. He was screaming with pain and agony, blood splashed on her demented face and it even landed on her once white teeth.

"Take his teeth out, take out his tongue, he will never speak evil again!"she announced over the angry mob. Next thing she knows sharp teeth and gums were flying everywhere, pieces of his tongue and cheek were tossed around. "Gouge out his eyes, because he will not be allowed to see his killer!"said Cadence as the cactus attacked him again in his eyes. The body twitched still feeling pain, dying slowly. "Take out his spine, he won't ever have to walk all over you again!"she shouted. The cactus started to rip on his back until the white of the bone was in their sight.

The cactus lunged in for his spine, it grabbed his spine and scrapped the skin around it making him groan weakly. Quickly the spine was released from his back and the cactus cheered. "Wait! His fate isn't finshed yet, his heart...it's still beating, it's keeping him alive! I will do the honor and step on it!"she said as her hooves were raised high above. She took one glance at the near-dead heart and a tear rolled off her pink face. Cadence's eyes grew back into it's normal state and she blinked multiple times. "Holy crap...what the..."said Cadence covering her mouth.

"Cadence!"yelled Shining Armor as he caught up with her. Cadence was still shocked at the sight. The body lift it's destroyed face and groaned as he raised his hand out for help. "Eek! Don't touch me!"she said pushing the arm away. "Cadence...what happened?"he asked holding onto her shoulders. "I...I don't know what happened...after I used my magic I blacked out then I woke up seeing...a-a d-dead body..."she stammered. "Calm down...I didn't understand what you say just now, wait what's this on your coat?"said Shining Armor touching her coat.

"It's paint, no duh, it's blood! Do you think I did this to him? I'm fucking screwed, my aunt told me to be nice today, and I killed a...what is that thing, oh god who cares, I'm fucked. Damn these hooves! I'm going to chop my hooves off they only cause trouble!"said Cadence as she grabbed a nearby ax and handed it to her husband. "Cadence, what's wrong with you? I'm not going to slice your hooves off."he said. "Fuck you then! I'll...I'll do it myself..."she said as she lift the ax with her magic and placed her hooves on a nearby stump.

"Cadence, your not going to do this to yourself, why are you doing this?"he said covering her horn so the ax won't move from it's spot. "Get off of me Shining Armor, if you won't let me do this, I'll get a divorce."she said sheding tears. "Cadence...I...this is crazy talk, before I let you do this...tell me...why are you doing this? Please, I must know..."he said calmly. Cadence wiped her tears. "I...I don't know why...I killed somebody would that be an answer?"she said in an angry tone. "Cadence, as your husband I have to protect you from danger, and your endangering yourself..."Shining sa

id.

"I don't give a shit, if you don't want to see this, get the fuck out of here, when I rid of these hooves of death,I will find the flower and return it to the woodpecker by myself...and I can make my brother happy!"she said as her eyes twitched. "You mean the Beaver and making your aunt happy right? Okay...so you want to do this quest by yourself? Fine! I won't help you with your deeds only if you leave your hooves in place..."he said nudging her.

Cadence's dark emotion immediately disappeared. "You won't help me?! Perfect, then my aunt will know I can do this alone without mister goody-two-shoes! Oh thank you Shining!"she said hugging him tightly. "What was that, she tied to cut her hooves off because I was helping? That makes no sense at all, it doesn't matter...at least she's safe?"thought Shining. Cadence trotted own the rocky road and paused. "Shining..."she said with tears falling out her eyes. "Oh what now..."he though as he turned around to look at her letting Cadence know he has her full attention. "I don't where the plant went..."she cried as her eyes swell up.

End of Chapter One: Review! I know Cadence is crazed in this one, but I kinda like how rude she was with a pinch of sweetness, you know what they say ice floats on top of the beverage of aggression.(made that up, LOL!) Remember to SMILE!


	2. Chapter 2: Sewer Twice

Shining looked down at the ground and let out a grunt. Cadence ran up to Shining and hugged him again, followed by a punch. "Why don't you talk to me? You know where it is, don't ya?"she said looking in his eyes. Shining's eyes spotted the plant tilting on the edge of the cliff.

* * *

He broke a sweat and used his eyes to give her a signal. "Tell me where it is! I know you see it...fine, be that way! You are so annoying with this little game of your. And what is wrong with your eyes?"she scold. Shining couldn't help himself but went after the plant that eventually dropped

* * *

. "Oh no!"he said as the plant descended into the forest. Cadence walked up to him chuckling. "Damn...did it fall?"she said looking over the edge. "Yes..."he growled. Cadence burst into tears. "I knew I couldn't do it myself, my aunt is probably laughing at me...(sob) you know what...I got this! Shining stand over by the edge real quick."she said pushing him.

* * *

"Cadence what are you doing?"he said. Cadence ran to him and she knocked them both off the really high cliff. Shining screamed with terror. "C-Cadence! I still can't fly!"he yelled. Cadence hit her hoof on her horn. "Oh yeah..."he said as he teleports himself to land. Cadence dropped, landing on her hooves, to the land.

* * *

"Whoo! Nothing like risks to put some excitement in your blood huh, Shining?"she said. "When are you going to let go of that falling habit of yours one day, Cadence, you're going to get yourself killed doing these stunts."he said.

* * *

"That's what I'm aiming at Shining, I rather die doing something exciting, like exploding, or falling to my death from the highest place in the world. I thought I made myself clear last time we had this discussion at the wedding."she said.

* * *

FLASHBACK: "Hey Shining, you don't mind if I do some wicked cool stunts do you? Probably so risky I would die, when I do I don't wait you to forget me either."she said. "Oh I won't Cadence, what stunt do you want to do in bed?"he said. "Um...an actual killer pillow fight!"she answered. Shining Armor snicker mischievously.

* * *

The flashback faded.

* * *

Shining Armor smiled weakly when he now realized what she meant that day. "You see Cadence...I thought you meant something else..."he said nervously. Cadence's grin turned to a frown.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight...you thought I was talking about sex?! Oh you pervert!"she said as she whipped her tail at him. "No I'm not, aren't we married then, and now?"he pointed out. "Shut the fuck up, I don't want you talking to me unless you accept my dreams."she said looking yonder.

* * *

"Ah ha! See I told you I can find it. Here it is."she said levitating the flower. "Whoa, look at it shimmer."said Shining. "Yeah, and I found it, alone."she said kissing Shining on his nozzle. "Heheh great, uh congrats sweetie. Can we be on our way? How do you feel doing something by yourself for once."he said.

* * *

"You asshole...be glad that I love you Shining, because your tongue won't be there anymore."she said. "I'm hungry as hell."she continued laying on the grass slowly, the sun was high in the sky, pointing out that it's about twelve at noon.

* * *

Calm breeze blew past her mane making her shudder. "Shining, come sit here, with me. I want to talk to my handsome, husband."she said with a relaxed tone. Shining knew that every time in the afternoon, his loving wife become tranquil and calm. She's not rude like she is everyday, and she's very reasonable.

* * *

He can say anything he wants without getting yelled at for nothing. "Yes Cadence?"he said as she laid her head on his back. "The subjects...why do they like you so much. I mean I try to be as kind as I could but...they are afraid of me and they never cheer for me when I come to the royal balcony."she said rubbing her hoof up and down his back. "Why you say?"he answered trying to think before saying anything wrong.

* * *

"I believe your behavior lately is harsh and merciless, is there something going on in your head? I noticed ever since we been married...ever since the subject became use to you...ever since they disliked you and honored me, your very risky and suicidal. I'm talking about jumping from cliffs and threatening your limbs off.

* * *

Seriously Cadence what's bothering that mind of yours?"he asked. Cadence broke out in tears. "Can we get out of this subject now...please."she cried. "No, Cadence I must know the truth...I can help you."he said rubbing her back. "No you can't help me...I can help myself...you shall never learn the truth Shining Armor, NEVER!"she exclaimed.

* * *

"So...that's how it is then...we get married and we keep secrets from each other."he said with an upset look on his face. A moment of silence flew by then it was all quiet after that. The sun warmed their coats, the relaxation spread all about the land, it was so peaceful. "It's not like that Shining, this isn't a secret as well as it isn't a lie.

* * *

I can only tell you that it's for your own good that you can't know about it. If the truth gets out we would be doomed...just believe me Shining Armor I would definitely let you know what's going on, but sadly I can't, and you have to deal with it. I would never keep any secrets from you."she said softly.

* * *

Shining Armor nodded with understanding. "I knew you would believe me...(yawn) I love you..."she said as she lightly fell asleep. He only nodded again in response then he laid his head down. Everywhere around them was quiet and tranquil, the cool breeze mixed with the warmth from the sun made it even more relaxing.

* * *

The nearby flower tree's petals drifted in the wind making a circular motion around the sleeping couple. Suddenly the beaver found them sleeping. "Ha! They make this too easy, time to mess with the princess again!"he said as he grabbed the plant and put it on the treetop. His pal the bird swooped down and met the beaver.

* * *

"Okay, wake those two jokers up once I leave and point to the tree. After their attention is on the tree I will kick the tree causing the plant to fall in this very sewer!"he said pointing the rancid smelling hole. "Got it Boss!"he said as the beaver hid behind the tree. The bird poked Cadence on her mane, he pulled and yanked on it and she opened her eyes and yawned.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you touching me for?"she yelled. "L-look princess! The plant is in the tree!"he said pointing to the tree. "Oh shit! Shining wake the hell up!"she said kicking him. Shining stood up suddenly. "Ow, the kicking needs to stop!"he said groggy, fighting his eyes to stay open.

* * *

"Shining, I want you to go get that plant!"she demanded. "Where is it?"he said. Cadence pushed his head facing the treetop. "Up there!"she said. "Are you kidding me? You have wings!"he said. "And I also have a hoof to punch you in the face, now what punk?!"she said punching her hooves in the air.

* * *

"Fine..."he said transporting himself to the top of the tree. He carefully stood up on the branch and crawled to the edge where the plant lied. Shining reached for the plant slowly, suddenly the beaver kicked the tree causing it to shake. Shining and the plant fell to their doom.

* * *

"Shining! Grab the plant!"she yelled. Shining used his magic to levitate the plant but his horn hit the rim of the hole that contained a rock and it damaged his horn. He let out a shriek of pain. Cadence jumped down into the hole and landed on her hooves. "Honey, are you okay?"she said. "M-my horn...(grunt) it stopped working (grunt) I'm useless."he said weakly.

* * *

"Would you fuck that horn already? It was useless then and it will continue to be useless forever. I will mend it when we get home! Ow!"she exclaimed when Shining pulled on her tail. "Cadence, I don't think I have enough patience with you anymore your super annoying and your reckless...y-your uncaring! I broke my horn can you at least pretend to feel sorry?"he said.

* * *

Cadence put a hoof to her chin. "No because I seriously don't care and if I pretend to care i will practically say the same thing about mending your horn so...what?"she said. Shining tried to use his magic again but nothing happened.

* * *

Cadence sucked her teeth and looked around for the plant. "Your such a baby Shining, it's just a little damaged horn,it's still attached to you nothing special."she said. Shining Armor growled and sighed. "Cadence...look!"he said looking at the water they are standing in. "What now? Do you want your bottle?"she said.

* * *

A huge wave of sewer water splashed around. "Holy Shit!"she screamed as she ran off. "Cadence! You have to fly!"he yelled at her. "Um...no...I don't have to do anything!"she yelled. Shining Armor picked her up,spread her wings, ran backwards then ran towards the edge and jumped off of the waterfall.

* * *

"Wahooo! Now that's what I'm talking about Shining you are exciting! Whoo! Aawweesssoomme!"she yelled out in the echoing sewer. Cadence was flying so fast she did the Sonic Rainboom. "Whooo this is my dream now being fulfilled!"she screamed with happiness. Shining nervously held onto her as they flew down the tunnel.

* * *

Suddenly they landed perfectly on the edge of the ground, outside the tunnel and up the hill. "Wow that was exciting right Shining, I felt you getting wet on my coat, I knew this was a pleasurable ride for you."she whispered in his ears. Shining climbed off of Cadence and brushed debris off of his coa

t.

* * *

"That...was...sweat..."he breathed out, still catching his breath. "Oh poor Shining, you don't have to make your feelings for adventure disappear baby."she said whipping her tail at his face. She pushed him on his back and stood over him then sat on top of his body. "C-Cadence?"he gasped out as she laid on him.

* * *

"I automatically feel the arousal from your excitement you gave me today."she said as she kissed his lips. Shining loved the attention he been waiting for a while now, but the plant must be returned to the beaver he thought as she moaned at every cold kiss he received.

* * *

"W-wait...Cadence, we don't have time for this, I'm sorry, but we have to get your aunt's wishes on time."he said as he rolled over on top of Cadence. "Ooh, Shining, you're a feisty one aren't you? Meow."she said wrapping her hooves around his back.

* * *

Shining laughed when she giggled playfully, then he shook his head. "No! I must resist!"he said trying to stand up, but of course Magic is keeping him down. Cadence kissed him again. "Come on darling...I'll make this quick, I promise."she said hugging him. Shining nodded as he kissed her back. The beaver went in between them and they screamed.

* * *

"Hey! Your suppose to be getting my plant, not go all lovey dovey on your mission!"he yelled. Cadence sucked her teeth and growled, but smiled helplessly. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry you poor beaver, I didn't know you were going to die if I don't give you your plant, when are you due to die?"she said

* * *

. The beaver growled. "Princess...you are a kidder, but my plant went down there in Memory Lane, think you can manage that?"he said. Cadence stared at the lane and watched the plant stood motionless in her sight. "M-memory...lane..."she squealed out.

* * *

"Go on, the faster you get there the quicker I get my plant."he said pushing her towards the border if the lane. Cadence bucked him then ran the opposite. "You can't fucking make me! The only time you can let me go down there is when you bury me there asses! I'll send you all back to hell!"she screamed out

* * *

. Shining walked in the lane and his memories were everywhere in the lane. Cadence followed him for it was safe because only one memory is used at a time. "Who the fuck are you?"he said pushing Cadence. "Hey! Shining, stop being an asshole...wait...did you just..."she started as he pushed her again

* * *

. "What? you're in my goddamn way bitch! Your flank is way too big to be on this lane."he laughed as Cadence blushed and sat on the ground hiding herself. "Shining! This is not over! You here me?"she yelled. "Blah, blah, blah keep on talking bitch..."he said as he spotted the plant and his memories returned to normal.

* * *

"Huh? What? The plant!"he said as he grabbed the plant with his teeth the trotted back down to Cadence. "Cadence, I found the plant!"he said as Cadence slapped him with her hoof. "Ow!"he said rubbing his cheek. "Do you really think my flank is big..."she said blushing. "

* * *

N-no...why would you say that?"he lied nervously. Cadence stood up and turned around. "What about now?"she said teasing him and shaking her flank. "No...I like it just the way it is."he said. As the plant fell out his mouth and rolled down the hill and into the sewer again.

* * *

"Oh come the [fuck] on!"they both said, except Shining didn't swore. They both went toward the direction of the plant and look down the shrunken hole where the sewer lies. "Only you can fit through that hole."he said to Cadence.

* * *

Cadence's eyes began water. "But...Shining..."she said, then they hugged and kissed. "Just followed the sound of my voice, I will wait for you at the edge of the tunnel."he said hugging her again. "Remember to fly..."he said as he helped spread her wings. She smiled and nudged her husband passionately

* * *

. "I will...I will...I know that we are going to see each again...but this is so sad, leaving your side."she said. "You act like you wanted me out of your life."he said. Cadence chuckled. "I do...but I don't at the same time...you know I love you sweetheart."she said as she kissed him again.

* * *

"I love you too, it'll be just a second..."he said waving to her as she dug into the hole and transport herself into the tunnel. With all hooves off the ground, she flapped her tired, rarely used wings. The cave she is in was quiet, and wet. She let her horn aglow as she surfed the sewer for the treasure's key to her aunt's honor.

REVIEW! WILL PRINCESS CADENCE SURVIVE THE TUNNELS WITH HER POOR NAVIGATIONAL ABILITY WITHOUT SHINING'S HELP? STAY TUNED, AND :D SMILE


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Hold Anger

**OKAY EVERYBODY I HAVE AN OC FROM ICE ASSASSIN ACE :D REALLY AWESOME GUY WHEN YOU MEET HIM. HIS CHARACTER PRINCE O'CONNOR DRAKE WILL BE THE MAIN CHARACTER FOR THE SERIES! PINKIE PIE AND TWILIGHT IS HERE TOO SO REVIEW AND :D SMILE**

"Ugh, damn it's so gross in here, where is that stupid plant?"she said pointing her glowing horn in different directions. "Cadence!"yelled Shining Armor distantly. "Shining! I knew he would keep his promise, because if he didn't...well I hope he has insurance because I ain't paying for shit!"she said as a loud sound startled her making her scream. "Cadence!"said Shining Armor with an alarmed tone. "S-Shining..."she said closing her wings tightly to her body, shutting the glow of her horn off and stepped backwards. "Uh...h-hello?"she said. She turned her horn on again an a being stood up suddenly making her scream to the top of her lung. "Geez, turn that bright-ass light off, dim it or something..."he said. Cadence's eyes widen and she scowled. "Who and what the fuck are you, you scared the shit out of me, speak quickly your wasting my time?"she said angrily. "Well first of all your not as bright as your horn darling. I'm the prince, Prince Connor O'Drake! But you can call me Drake. I am a human, nice to meet you."he said trying to grab her hoof but she stepped on his hand. "Ew! Did I crush bones or something?"she squealed. Prince Drake yelled out in pain while holding his hand. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry dude, your fucking hands I guess that's what it is, I learned that from Lyra, what a weirdo. Anyways your hands shouldn't be on the floor when I'm around. "Your just a clumsy bitch aren't you? Why are you in these caves anyways?"he said. "Listen here asshole, I just met you buddy, you don't want to be on my bad side. Most people who goes on my bad side when I meet them...let's just say he died. And it is none of your goddamn business why I'm in here, clearly I'm lost."she said raising her hoof up. "You got a name pony?"he asked. "None of your business, stop asking me these dumbass questions."she said trotting deeper into the caves. Shining called her name out again and this time his voice was closer, as if she was directly below him. "So, your Cadence, huh? What a beautiful name."he said. Cadence growled and her aura of her glowing horn turned from blue and cool to orange and furious. "Shining I'm going to kill your ass! And you stop fucking following me!"she yelled as she flew down the tunnels. She heard a thud behind her and didn't turn back until she heard him say 'damn plant.' She went to a full 'U' turn and smiled. "Where's the plant?! Give it here, your princess demands you to."she said holding her hoof out. "No way 'Princess Cadence' I'm not going to give you shit, you didn't even tell me you could fly, and use magic at the same time. Your like some kind of goddamn mutant, you are a freak."he said. "What the fuck do you mean?! Your testing me you dickhead...your truly pushing me off the edge, but I hope you know I can fly, now give me the fucking plant and let me go while I'm in a stable mood."she scold. Prince Drake put the plant in his hoodie. "No way, I'm the Prince, and I demand to know why your after this ugly plant."he said. Cadence snorted letting steam puff out her nose. She was boiling with anger. "You know what, keep the fucking plant. Anything to make you live longer is my motto. I'm going home."she said as a tear ran down her eye. She began to fly to the other side of the tunnel. "Cadence!"yelled Shining. Cadence followed the voice and flew out into the open. "Ugh...lets go home."she said sadly. "I don't see the plant anywhere, where is it?"said Shining Armor. "Beats me, I guess its lost somewhere, I don't care anymore, hurry the hell up Shining, you walk like a fucking turtle."she said trotting swiftly. "Cadence...look there's something climbing out of that hole. Cadence used her magic to place a rock on the hole blocking the exit. "Cadence! There was something trying to get out!"he said. Cadence bit his tail, and roughly dragged Shining away from the hole. "Shut up and listen for a second dumbass, you better listen to me as hard as you can because I'm only going to say this once...do you hear me?! If you forget any piece of information I will choke you! I promise to all I care about, I will choke you, crush you to death then I'll kill you! Would you like that Shining? Do you like to be threatened?! Would you like to die?"she said, while craziness danced in her eyes. "Uh, Cadence, all you have to say is what's bothering you."he said. Cadence lowered her eyelids and growled. "Your so pointless, be glad that I love you to death because you would be dead right now if you was to be a subject of mine."she said hugging him. "You were going to tell me what was down there?"he said. "Hell yeah! There was this uh...human being and he was asking me all these stupid-ass question, 'what's your name, are you a mutant, where do you live?' He's the mutant around here, I didn't know what he was ,compared to a million of ponies who know who I am. It was horrible, then you practically told him half of my information saying my name. Why Shining..."she said smacking his face. "Now that guy down there has the plant and we're screwed as fuck!"she whined. "Okay, calm down. Maybe I can talk to him for you sweetheart. Uh...can you lift the rock up for me?"he asked. Cadence pushed the rock through the hole with full force. "Cadence! He could've been underneath the rock."he yelled. "So?"she said. "No, not 'so' he was holding the plant right?"he said Cadence covered her mouth with her hoof and her eyes shrunk with fear. "H-hello? Prince...damn...I think I killed him. Oh well, do you see the plant anywhere?"she said turning the light on letting her horn glow. "Ugh, I'm alright guys. Geez your such a bitch, what's wrong with you?"he yelled. "Hey now! Don't call her that, what's wrong with you, she's a lady show some respect."said Shining. "Ha! A lady, I seen grown men who is more lady-like than you."said Prince Drake as he laughed loudly."Fuck you!"said Cadence punching him in his face. "Give me the goddamn plant, and if you ever call me a bitch again you will be sorry." Prince Drake rubbed his face. "Okay, bitch."he said followed by spitting at her. Cadence's eyes turned red and so did the aura of her horn. Steam and smoke was releasing from her body and swirled around her. She began to shoot lava at him and it missed. "Ha! You shoot like a motherfucking old ass bitch."he said. Cadence absorbed lots of anger and hostility in her magic and powerful energy powered up inside, one hit of this would turn you into dust. Shining had seen this anger before, he also hoped he would never see it again, but it came up so soon. Shining went in front of Prince Drake to protect him. He pushed himself to use what's left of his magic. "What are you doing?"said Prince Drake. Cadence blast her magic at them and a loud explosion and fire spread out in the area. Everything was melting and was lit on fire. Afterwards the land became dust and fire. Cadence stood up and sighed and looked around herself. "Oh shit...what happened?"she said. The area was a waste land everything was buried in ash. The sky was red and black, blocking the blue from the sky. She saw her husband lying underneath the ash faraway from her reach as she ran over to him she began to sink in the dust. She spread her wing and flew over to him. "Shining...oh shit...what happened? Why I can't hear your heart?"she said sadly. She hugged him and cried. She used her magic to clean the land from it's ashes. And sent the ashes away. She walked to the pure and clean body of water and she used her magic to pour water into a tulip and splashed it on Shining's lifeless body. She took his pulse again and cried when no beating occurred. "Shit...I killed you...this is fucked up..."she cried out. "Celestia! Luna! Please help me!"she screamed. She saw Pinkie Pie hopping arround he fields. "Pinkie Pie! Come here!"she said. Pinkie Pie walked over to Cadence and frowned. "Holy Moly! What happened to him, did he fall into a volcano, ask him did it burn, wow I can't believe he's alive, nopony ever survive that, actually I'm sure about that because I never seen anypony fall into a volcano. Mostly it's because everypony stays away from the volcano, I mean its hot. I never been near one before but i heard it was hot so i know its probably not true but it looks like its true-" Cadence covered her mouth and growled while piercing a smile on her face. "Oh, Pinkie Pie...your always full of interesting information...but right now, I need help...I think I killed Shining Armor..."she said hugging him. Pinkie Pie felt Shining's forehead and smiled. "I know just the thing!"she said as she hopped away. Prince Drake walked over to Cadence dusting his shirt off. He dropped the plant on the ground and sat next to her. Cadence growled when she saw him. "What do you want...can't you see that he's gone...protecting your ass! You should be dead! I want you dead!"she yelled. Prince Drake chuckled and picked the plant up. "You can't kill me Cadence...I want to meet the other princesses you have in stored for me and I will give you your stupid, ugly plant."he said. Cadence looked away from h and held onto Shining waiting for Pinkie Pie. "Look mutant, I'm sorry about your husband doing that, but I told him I didn't need help..."he said. "Liar!"she yelled as her horn turned red. "Watch it Hornwings, wouldn't want the same fate to your only hope right?"he said pointing to Pinkie Pie hopping back to Cadence. Cadence turned her horn off and hugged Shining once more. Pinkie Pie bought Princess Twilight to help. "Oh geez Cadence, what did you do?"said Twilight looking at Shining. "Nothing...just fix him okay..."she demanded. Twilight's horn began to glow as she analyzed Shining's body. "Okay...he's dead, but there is a way to get him back to life again, I learned this from Zecora; add a bit of straight pink mane, full of happiness and insane, mix it with a bit of rainbow water and a lot of cloud, be sure to sing soft not loud, mix in a drop of tear of sad, and glow of glad!"she said. Cadence went up to Twilight and kissed her hooves. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"she said. "Pinkie Pie, I need a strand of your mane."said Twilight. Pinkie ripped a piece of her mane and gave it to Twilight. "A straight piece of your mane."she said. Pinkie was confused. "Are you fucking stupid?! Straight! What don't you understand!?"shouted Cadence, Pinkie's mane deflated and she sighed. "I'm not stupid..."she said with tears forming in her eyes, Twilight ripped a strand of her mane and put it in a bowl. Cadence rubbed Pinkie's head. "I didn't mean it Pinkie."she said calmly. Pinkie smiled and her hair went puffy again. "I'll get the rainbow water and cloud."said Cadence while Princess Drake followed her. "Pinkie, what was that thing?"said Twilight. "I have no idea!"she said rolling on the grass. "Trying to get yourself killed Prince O' Whatever."she said flapping her wings quickly. "No, I'm following you."he said. "That's the point."she said as she raised high in the sky and poked the cloud harshly, imagining it was the prince and landed underneath it. "Okay, got the cloud, now for the rainbow water!"she said as flying over to a nearby rainbow. Prince Drake touched the rainbow but his hand went through it. "How come mutants can touch it?"he said. Cadence stabbed the rainbow over and over again with her horn. She looked in the rainbow and growled. "What the hell!?"she said. The prince pushed her aside and looked inside. He pushed a rock inside and laughed. "Try looking it again. "he snickered. Cadence rolled her eyes and stared into the hole of the rainbow and a bunch of water splash all over ber. She screamed as she used her hooves to block the blasts. When it was done she was covered in rainbow water. Prince Drake busted out laughing, he fell to the ground holding his stomach and tears rolled down his eyes. Cadence roared then she closed in on him, and he shuffled backwards still laughing. "You think this is funny?!"she yelled. "If I'm laughing clearly I think its funny."he said with a smirk on his face. "YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY! I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!"she said as her horn glowed. "Cadence! Come on, we don't have much time!"yelled Twilight. She shut her horn off and whipped her wet tail at him and she dashed in the sky. "Here's your cloud and rainbow."said Cadance tiredly. "Why thank you...where's the rainbow?"she asked. "I'm wearing it..."said Cadence as Twilight and Pinkie both chuckled. "Shut the fuck up!"she yelled as she shook a little bit of rainbow water off of her. "Okay give me your wing."said Twilight as she yanked one off of Cadence. "Ow, bitch..."she whined. "Sorry Cadence, your the one who killed him, you must sacrifice everything."said Twilight mixing the formula quickly. "Okay, now for a song and cry along with it, and at the same time glow your horn, and be glad, hold your anger. Your aura should be blue again."said Twilight. Cadence glowed her horn and it turned purple then blue again. A smile crept on her face. "I never felt so...happy...thank you Twilight."she said. "Don't thank me now Cadence, hug Shining and sing a calm song that will driven you to tears."she said. Cadence hugged Shining and hummed a tune the sang; "On a field, of flowers there are two blue birds fluttering around. One of the birds flew away, and was no where to be found..."she began to cry and Pinkie Pie put a bowl underneath her face. Twilight began to cry a little as Cadence continued to sing more. Pinkie Pie started to cry too. Cadence's horn glow began to picture the sky with blue dancing figures, it looked like constellations. Everybody looked up and smiled watching the show. The magic picture slowly began to swirl inside the formula. Prince Drake ran over. "I'm back everybody! How is Wet Hair the clown doing? You should've seen how stupid-" Cadence's eyes twitched and she was seething heavily. Her horn turned hot red and the pictures became evil and jumped in the formula roaring and fighting then it stopped. "What...just happened?!"she cried and looked over the formula. Pinkie Pie picked it up and shook it turning it bright yellow. "See? Its fine."she said opening the top letting an evil cloud smoke puff out. "Pinkie! No!"yelled Twilight as she poured the substance on Shining. He jumped up his eyes are not seen just yellow shine. He smiled then grew large grabbing the plant. "Unicorn! No! Put the plant down, we need it!"shouted Prince Drake as he took his sword and climbed on Shining Armor's tail. "Step off of me! I must dispose of it at once! This plant is evil, I am right!"said Shining at he began to walk towards the volcano. "What?! Hold on guys..."said Pinkie as she drank water then spit it out. "What?! He's going to dump that plant in the volcano I didn't know we actually have! That is so, not the Prince I voted for."said Pinkie Pie as Twilight and Cadence stared at her. "Ok...um...what just happened, you said this will work."said Cadence. Twilight frowned. "I know what I said, but it was not me that messed up, it was you. I told you to be calm then you went angry again!" Cadence lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, I can fix all of this, okay...Shining! You lend me your ears! I am talking to you, if you throw that plant in that volcano, I'm going to buck you into next week!"she yelled. Shining continued to walk towards the volcano ignoring her orders. "Cadence, you need to talk in his ear, if that don't work then I will come up with a formula to fix this,come on Pinkie."said Twilight. Cadence spread her wings and flew to his body. She stopped to take a break. "I fucking hate to fly..."she said as she spotted Prince Drake already on his body. "Step aside princess, I am going to slay this beast for you."he said Cadence spread her wings and growled. "You not touching my Shining, I'll kill you!"she said. Prince Drake laughed then ran towards his neck. Cadence flew over to Shining's ear and whispered gently. "Shining, if you don't listen to me when I tell you to don't throw the plant in the volcano I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"she yelled as Shining sat down as she finished her sentence. "Yes, Cadence."he said. Cadence smiled and squealed while hugging him. "It is you! Shining I thought you were gone forever!"she said. "Die monster!"said Prince Drake as he stabbed Shining making him disappear. Cadence screamed then tackled Prince Drake. "Why are you making my life miserable?! This time I'm going to kill you and make sure you DON'T COME BACK!"she yelled. "Shining Armor, your back to normal."said Pinkie Pie. "See I knew what I was doing, if you stab an evil spirit their good soul will live, my friend Trixie did the same mistake before."he said. Cadence jumped off of him and hugged Shining Armor. "Hey, where is the plant?"said Shining Armor. Everybody looked at the planet leaning on the edge of the cliff. Cadence, Shining and Prince Drake all went after the plant then accidentally fell along with it. They all screamed in terror as they descended to the pit of horror. Twilight and Pinkie Pie looked down then at each other. "We got to go down there and help them."said Twilight. "Seriously?"said Pinkie Pie. Twilight nodded as she grabbed Pinkie's hoof and flew down the pit.

REVIEW! AND SMILE :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Pit Monster vs Cadence!

**NEW CHAPTER! ONE CHAPTER LEFT HUZZAH! BUT DON'T WORRY THIS SERIES IS JUST THE BEGINNING! REVIEW AND SMILE: D**

Cadence looked around the dark hole she entered. There was no sign of anybody. She was feeling taunted because she heard someone slowly walking her way, feeling scared she called out in the darkness. "H-hello? Guys?! This is not funny, where the fuck am I?"said Cadence using her light to see in the darkness.

A huge monster came around the corner and smiled at her. "Oh my gosh! Another pink pony, I don't have to turn you into one either! And you're a princess! Jackpot! Let me make your clothes so you can marry the prince!"said the monster.

"What?! I'm married already, a-and I love my Shining."she said. The monster grabbed her and carried her to a pink colored cave. "What the hell..."said Cadence as the monster placed her on the table. He put a beautiful white dress on her and giggled happily.

"You look drop dead sexy in that dress, girl, you look fine in that silk."said the monster as Cadence angrily stared at him. "Let me go before I shoot your face off. Trust me dude, you wouldn't want to end up like the other guy that pissed me off."she threatened.

The monster turned around and placed a floral hat on her. "Take this shit off of me asshole."she asked. "No, you look fabulous, here put these shoes on."he said passing her four white glass shoes. "Fine, I will it take it off of myself."she said using her magic.

"Except the shoes, your princess is rather fond of the pair, you picked a very tasteful color."she said admiring the shoes, but tried to not look impressed. "Your favorite color is white? No wait, what am I talking about, the color is totally pearl eggshell. I knew it you are a winter, that's hot!"said the monster making Cadence blush.

"Wow, if you were a pony I would totally make you my wardrobe dresser, you sure know how to make a filly feel pretty. My husband never does that...how about your husband I bet he's lucky to have a wonderful wife like you, your very eye-catching." said Cadence.

The monster laughed a little and grabbed teapot off the pink oven. "I don't have a husband, I wish I had a wife to share my personality with."said the monster. "Um, I think since you're a female, your instincts should be making friends, not marrying them. You will find your husband soon enough."said Cadence drinking the tea given to her.

"You think I'm a girl? That's funny so did the prince...oh my gosh! Your prince is waiting for his bride! Here, wear this dress, hold this bouquet. Come on!" Cadence forcefully spit out her tea and coughed choking on the beverage. The monster began rushing the clothes on her and running to the other side of the cave.

He kicked the door open with his feet scaring the people who may be inside the room. He threw the veil over her eyes which is completely blinding. "Here comes the bride!"yelled the monster. "Now fly to him."said the monster. Cadence spread her wings and took flight she tried her best to soar to the stallion shaped dark figure.

She flew by the grooms side and hugged him. "Shining we're getting married again."she said happily. "I'm not Shining..Cadence?!"said Prince Drake. Cadence flew open her wings in shock and gasped loudly. "HELL NO! I OBJECT TO THIS BULLSHIT!"she yelled loudly.

"What? You don't love him? I turned him into a stallion so you can love him for who he is, now. Come on Cadence, you can marry to him , and he's a Pegasus Unicorn, just like you."he said.

"You mean an alicorn? Ugh doesn't matter where's my real husband so we can get the fuck out of here, before I get pissed off I already told you about my little, no wait, my huge anger problem." she said.

"And can you turn me back into my own form, alicorns suck, they are a bunch of mutants. Like, why the fuck do they have to look totally different from everybody else. "he said. Cadence's horn turned red with anger. "I'm going to fucking kill you for getting us into this fucking mess!"she yelled.

"You can't kill your lover! 'Ponies love leaves, flowers and corn, if they hate take away their horn'."the monster chanted making Cadence's horn disappear. Cadence felt magic disappeared from her body. She felt her forehead and she began to scream echoed loudly into the caves.

"PUT IT BACK! NOW OR I'LL...I'LL...I'LL MAKE A HURRICANE IN THIS BITCH!"she yelled. Prince Drake and the monster laughed at her. "Without your horn your useless, now get married to him."said the monster.

"P-please...y-you don't know what its like to get extremely mad...I turn evil, and I do horrible things...horrible terrible shit you won't believe. Give me my horn back"she begged. Prince Drake walked to her side and stroked her Mane. "Maybe I can marry you because your a normal pegasus."said Prince Drake.

Cadence turned around and bucked him in the face then she flew around until a tornado was released. The monster ran off the take cover as Cadence cried and tried to stay in control but she continued to release many tornadoes in the cave. It rained and a huge thunderstorm spread into the rooms.

Cadence flew into another room where it's calm. She breathed heavily and felt her forehead. "My horn...I really lost it...I can't heal my husband. Dammit, I suck at controlling my anger. Oh well, Shining! Twilight! Pinkie Pie!"she said wandering in the caves.

Meanwhile Shining Armor and Pinkie Pie was looking for their friends. "So can you explain to me how did you lose Twilight when and her went in the pit together."said Shining Armor.

"Well once we jumped in I found a giant monster in a cave and he took me his cave. We had so much fun together and he had a pink oven! We made munchy, crunchy, cookies and cupcakes and cake, and brownies. I called them munchy and crunchy because he can't cook! He burned them all! Oh and by the way, the monster is a boy with a pink everything! Can't you believe that?! I lIke his style." laughed Pinkie.

"Uh huh...what I'm really worried about is her being alone in the caves. And without me to calm her down, who knows what will happen." said Shining. "Who knows, you know. I'm sure the princess is having an awesome time in these here caves. Wait... Do you smell that?" said Pinkie.

"I smell salty liquid, possibly the ocean, what about it? "said Shining. "Geez, Prince Shining Armor, don't you see that its tears you are a-smelling. Possibly tears from the one and only Princess Cadence. Wanna follow it? "said Pinkie.

"Okay, quick question after this statement, there is no way that is tears we are smelling, and if we do follow the said 'tears' what if we walk into a trap? "said Shining. "Oh Prince Shining your funny, we are running to the smell. Ready, Set Go! "said Pinkie Pie as she dashed down the pathways of the cave.

Shining worriedly rushed to catch up with her. Pinkie crashed into Twilight and laughed. "Don't come this way Shining, there's an accident on the road, or should I say cave! "laughed Pinkie Pie. "What are you even talking about?! "yelled Shining Armor as he tripped over the two mares and smashed into the rocky walls.

Loud rumbling and sizzling liquid splashed behind the walls and stopped. "I'm sorry Shining, Pinkie should be looking at where she's going sometimes. "said Twilight angrily. Pinkie Pie licked the wall and screamed, then paused feeling her tongue.

"Yep, we are definitely surrounded by lava, we shouldn't screw around before we all become roasted ponies. "said Pinkie. "We should leave immediately. Wait, where's Cadence? "asked Twilight. Pinkie and Shining shrugged and heard distance sobbing.

"That must be her, come on guys. Oh and we should destroy this very cave. There's a pony eating monster in here. First he takes away your ability of flight or magic then he eats you. He don't eat alicorns. "said Twilight as they ran. Pinkie was ahead of them but she stops suddenly at the sight of something stuck in the dirt.

"Look! Guys, we can't just leave it here. "said Pinkie dragging the object. It was the plant but as she picks it up the lava started to leak from the place the plant was at. "Pinkie Pie come on...what did you do?! We have to leave now! Run for your lives! "screamed Twilight.

"I am a terrible mare...w-what will I tell my husband, 'honey here I am, oh by the way I'm fucking hornless, so I can't keep your promise, you know the one when I said I was going to heal your horn. This is fucking stupid, I'm a goddamn failure. And the plant...ugh that fucking little bastard is probably worried sick about it. And Celestia, oh forget about her! she's going to be mad at me for losing the horn she gave me. This is sad, so fucking sad! Ugh Fuck... My... Life! "she said pacing the floor until she heard hooves coming her way.

"Cadence! There you are we have to leave immediately! You look bad, what's wrong with you? "said Twilight nervously. "I...um... Oh Shining...uh. "said Cadence as the monster grabbed her and roared. "You messed up your fabulous dress I made you and you destroyed my house! I hope you taste better than you look pony. "said the monster.

Prince Drake ran up to him and stabbed his foot. The monster growled and released Cadence letting her fall, but the Prince caught her and she sighed. The monster roared and stomped around.

"Guys we're losing time... Cadence...where's your horn? Did the monster... Oh Cadence I'm sorry. "said Twilight nervously looking through a book. Cadence lowered her head and sighed. "Yes he took it from me... "she said.

"And he turned me into a pony, what kind of shit is he trying to pull?! Thank god he didn't turn me into a goddamn alicorn or whatever, I would hate to walk around looking like them. "complained Prince Drake.

Cadence tried her best to ignore him and blushed when she saw Shining's disappointed face expression. "I can take care of this. According to this book you can easily get your horn back but... It says a weird theory about your cutie mark disappearing.

That's bizarre. But I will give it a shot."said Twilight as she used her horn to return Cadence's horn. Cadence looked at her flank and sighed she ran to Twilight saying. "Oh thank you Twilight! "said Cadence hugging her.

"Now, to give you the proper punishment. "said Cadence pointing her blue aura horn at the monster making him freeze. "Princess Cadence you made him a monsticle! "said Pinkie Pie smiling. Cadence forcefully giggled at the joke Pinkie tried to pull.

"Cadence...your not going to get angry? And try to kill him? "said Shining. Cadence turned around facing Shining.

"Yes Shining... I'm a changed mare now... I learned how strongly my anger can get me in trouble... I'm seriously fucked in the brain Shining. But I believe that I'm very unstable and may need to see a doctor, but I just wanted you to understand me and my problem... Here let me fix your horn for you." she said healing his horn.

Twilight's ears heard the molten rock coming towards them. "Guys! Its coming! "said Twilight. "Thank you Cadence. " Shining said giving her a kiss. "Don't say thank you yet... I'm going to stop this, get everypony out of here. Its time to be a real hero of this adventure. "she said.

Shining had a worried look but he gave her another kiss and ran away carrying the ponies out the caves. "Wait! "shouted Pinkie as they disappeared out the exit of the caves. The monster broke apart free from the ice and roared loudly breaking the walls, making it uneasy to stop the lava coming from every corner.

He laughed as he picked her up. "Lets not be too hasty now, um...be a gentle giant and let me go p-please..."said Cadence sweetly. "I will let you go, after I spit out your bones! Wait a minute...did I made you lose your picture or are you always been blank? "he asked.

Cadence looked at her flank and gasped, tears appeared in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, in her mind everything was getting violent and she felt her anger returning and its coming back hard. She felt her mind slipping until it finally snapped.

Her eyes twitched, she fully realized she can't control the anger that is completely inside of her. "W-what... My mark... I... I... Ugh! YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! "she yelled loudly. Her horn turned blazing red and she roared. The monster tried to chant his spell but she bucked him in the face.

She blast flames from her horn to his face and he fell backwards. She levitated the lava and poured it all over his body. The monster was screaming and yelling but due to his size the burning is equal to hot water.

She levitated the monster and as shoved his face in the lava. The monster tried to pick his up head because his face being filled with lava was so unbearable. Cadence laughed wickedly and began to take sharp rocks and stabbed him with it until his limb fall off.

She impaled him very slowly with the rock so he could feel every bit of pain as possibly, she even brings him up for air so he could live through it. The monster roared bit at the same time slowly drowning in the lava. Cadence spread her wings trying to avoid the heat from the lava. She stared at her wings and smiled evilly.

Meanwhile as everybody headed out the caves they heard the commotion going on. Shining, wanting to return back into the caves to help his wife, was stopped by Twilight. "Shining, Cadence is fine. she has to fulfill her destiny! "said Twilight.

"Twilight, that monster broke free and without her anger she claims to have lost she would get eaten by the monster. "said Shining. "And without the plant she would get really mad. "said Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, you had the plant! Why did you put it down. "said Shining.

"No I didn't 'put it down'.When you picked us up with your magic I dropped it on accident, I tried to stop you by saying 'wait ' but you continued to leave. "said Pinkie. Shining stared at the cave and sighed. "If she does succeeds...our victory won't be complete. We need that plant." said Shining.

"Why don't you buy a new one at the store? What's so special about it? "said Twilight. "Well its a long... Long story...we are trying to do a good deed by returning this plant to a beaver, but for some good reason, of kept on falling off of things and Cadence literally jumps off the edge after it... We been following that plant for days but we still can't manage it to stay in one place. It's like it has a special ability to transport to places." said Shining.

Twilight flipped through a book Pinkie handed to her from the bag. "I know a spell that will keep that plant safe. When we return it we need to talk to the beaver about its behavior... And see if he had anything to do with it. "said Twilight.

Meanwhile in the cave Cadence caused chaos in the caves. There was tornadoes everywhere and hurricanes all around. She crushed rocks into the walls so the lava would pour on the monster who is still suffering. "Please...kill me... I want to die! "he begged.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch! I want my fucking cutie mark but you know what we can't always get what we want motherfucker! Now... Its time to slowly shove lava down your throat and snap your neck. "she said.

As she used her magic to pour lava down his throat. the monster kicked his feet around when the lava was being poured don't his nose as well. Cadence shoved rocks in his nose and used her horn to grab his neck and she slowly turned it to the right.

The monster gurgled the lava in his mouth which sounded like a scream, then a loud crack echoed around the caves. She damaged him so bad the lava from his neck leaked out and he stopped moving. Cadence finally killed the monster and she is now trying to use her magic to push the lava back but it was too strong.

She had to think quick while she could hold the lava. Her magic began to weaken and her wings started to get tired. She noticed her wings were stopping and she was slowly reaching the lava infested floor. She saw the plant buried in a corner where the lava isn't touching she stared at the plant and back at the lava that is getting too heavy for her magic to hold.

She smirked, having risky thoughts in her head. She dropped the magic and went after the plant. Her wings used all the strength it had but she was getting too close to the ground but as she looked up she saw her friends in front of the exit. "Run! "she yelled as she fell on the rock of the cave grounds.

All the ponies started to run off but the lava was coming quick and her legs weakened as she tried to stand up. Shining turned around and went to Cadence who tried to flap her wings which are cramped up. "Shining what the fuck are you doing... You have to run... "she said weakly.

Shining used his magic to pick Cadence up but he was getting too slow for the lava and or started to touch his hooves. He yelled in pain as he tried to increase his speed but he couldn't outrun the lava fast enough. Cadence noticed his magic was getting weaker everytime he tried to run faster but sometimes he got a hoof full of lava.

Cadence looked at the ponies standing by the edge looking frightened and hopeless. "Shining... Let me go, I'll try to run, I'm weakening your magic. "she said. But Shining couldn't respond because he was focusing on running faster. Cadence used her magic to levitate Shining and herself.

She flapped her wings while closing her teary eyes. She waited at the edge to catch her breath then she looked down. "Cadence...where's your cutie mark? "said Pinkie as everybody looked at her. "The side effect is real? Oh, that doesn't matter what are we going to do? ""We...have to jump... Now... If we use our wings to safely land, Pinkie and Shining won't get hurt."she said spreading her wings.

Twilight spread her wings too and so did Prince Drake. The lava reached the edge and briefly burned everybody and the ponies completely forgot the plan and just jumped doing whatever it takes to avoid the lava. Cadence grabbed Pinkie Pie and put her on her back, Twilight carried Shining Armor. Cadence's ears twitched went she heard rocks falling.

She looked up an d saw that the lava was right behind them. "Fly faster! "she yelled as the ponies looked up and screamed. They flapped their wings harder and hit the water that was waiting for them at the bottom. The lava cooled immediately once it hit the cool river.

Twilight and Prince Drake dragged the ponies out the river and waited for them to become conscious. "Thank you Twilight...my wings hurt... "said Cadence feeling her sore feathers.

"Your wings hurt because you sacrificed yourself for us, we are grateful Cadence. See, you're the best. It doesn't matter if you don't pass the plant test, you did a wonderful deed. And for that we are grateful because your love saved us all. "said Twilight bowing to her as the other ponies followed.

Cadence blushed and giggled. "Damn... I don't know what to say, while I was in that cave I couldn't stop thinking about you guys. I didn't realize how much I love ya'll until... I felt comfortable talking about my problems. I was, still is, ashamed of myself for being violent, and punishment was losing my cutie mark and the love of my citizens because of behavior. But my destiny was to love and that is what I'm going to continue no matter if I'm reckless. "said Cadence.

Everybody shared a grin to each other and back at Cadence. "I guess I'm sorry for being a jerk too, and my punishment was being turned into something I hated... I didn't realize how much it was bothering you, it was uncharming of me. May you accept my apology? "said the prince.

Cadence stared grimly at him and gave him an unforgiving scowl. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you just yet. But just to be the fair princess that I am, I shall return you to your normal state. "she said transforming him back a human.

Prince Drake laughed happily and tried to hold his comment about how much he hated being a pony. "Geez, this big lesson have to be retold to Celestia, oh well. "said Cadence lowering he ears. Twilight patted her back and smiled.

"Don't worry Cadence I think she might know. "said Twilight as they both saw Celestia soaring in the sky. "Lets return this plant to its rightful owner. "said Cadence holding the plant in her mouth. Pinkie smiled and jumped up and down happily.

"Yes! Princess Cadence found the plant! Now her destiny will surely be realized! Yay Princess Cadence! Destiny Party at the Sugar Cube Corner!"said Pinkie. The ponies all shared a group laugh as they started towards the kingdom.

**FINALLY! THEY GOT THE PLANT... BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT THE SECRETS OF THE RUNAWAY PLANT. THEY JUST LOVE TO PISS HER OFF LOL! Review! YOU CAN TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THIS TO END AND I WILL ADD IT TO THE STORY! : Dsmile!**

)


	5. Chapter 6: Cadence Remains A BadAss!

THIS IS IT! LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKED IT, ASIDE FROM ALL OF THAT BAD CONTENT. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ADDITION TO THE SERIES, AND POSSIBLY LONGER THAN THIS.

The four ponies and Prince Drake walked towards the Crystal Kingdom almost reaching its shiny hue. They were all tired, weak and exhausted after walking all day to the kingdom. They had burns all over them and sweat from walking in the heat. Princess Twilight Sparkle watched her aura glisten in the sun's ray as it carries the beautiful yet untouched plant.

Pinkie Pie stopped jumping up and down because she grew tired after running all day. Her pink hair is all gray and so is her coat with lava ashes. She didn't talk or smiled at all, just long and tired sighing. Prince Drake was slightly slouching as he walked and as well as the others, can't wait to get to the kingdom.

Shining Armor walked by his wife as close as possible so she can feel comforted. Princess Cadence had her head down while huffing and puffing tiredly each step she takes. She almost fell asleep a few times herself, but Shining Armor nudged her to keep walking and stay up as long as she can. She glanced at her blank flank and let out and annoyed grunt.

"What's the matter Cadence?"they all asked in unison. Her eyes widened as she stopped walking to lie down. "What the fuck? Are you all, that bored? Damn, I'm just missing my cutie mark guys."she said gently.

"Of course your missing you cutie mark Princess, remember it was right, there? No no no wait it was there! No! Um, it was a cookie right? So it should be here." Pinkie Pie said while giggling. Twilight waved her hoof around so Pinkie could stop talking.

"Cadence I understand you miss your mark. Perhaps if you did the thing you um...did, it will come back. Try that."suggested Twilight. "You guys don't understand how special my mark is. The heart mark was very special to me. I earned it with the greatest power of all-" she said lowering her ears and a frown crept on her face.

"Love?"everybody said. Cadence stood up and laughed wickedly. "Love? Ha, that was a good one. Very cute. Do you think a heart is always a symbol of love? It secretly means um...I mean...yes. The power of Love...right."she said looking down at the ground.

"Cadence, then how about we do our Sunshine Dance. That had love in it because you made it up yourself."said Twilight sitting on the ground.

"You still remember that? That's adorable but no thank you. That song is mildly for foals. I made that song up because it sounds foalish. Wanna hear the real meaning in it?"asked Cadence.

Twilight lift one hoof up and closed one eyes. "Uh...alright?"she said. Cadence stood up and stretched a little. "Darkness, Darkness Death is right here. Trot far away, before you get a scare!"she yelled scaring everybody to back away. She laughed loudly while rolling on her back.

"I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry everypony I had to. Is it Nightmare Night already? No? Oh..."she said wiping the tears out her eyes from laughing so hard. "Cadence, that was not funny! You scared me!"said Twilight walking ahead of everybody. Cadence walked beside her and chuckled.

"Oh come on Twilight, I'm just fucking with you. See, that's why I don't like you at all. Okay...fine. Let's do the Sun Dance Chant or whatever; Sunset Sun rays...wait that's not right."she said. Twilight continued to walk without a word. "Geez tough crowd."said Cadence. Everybody followed the two Princesses into the kingdom.

"My loyal subjects I have returned. Along with the plant, I promised. May the beaver that sent me on this horrible quest show his fucking fuzzy face and stand before his rulers. Come on Shining Armor."said Cadence pulling him close to her. The crystal ponies moved out of the beaver's way as he walked toward the two royalty.

Princess Cadence looked down at the snickering animal as he approached them. "I'm glad your happy to see his stupid ass plant. This little shit was quite the traveler. But its back safe and sound. Princess Twilight Sparkle. May you please give him his plant, please."she said as Twilight landed the plant in front of the beaver.

"Oh thank you Princess Sucker!"the beaver said laughing loudly. Cadence gasped in shock after he beaver said that. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!"yelled Cadence. "Uh, Mister beaver, what do you mean by, 'sucker'."asked Shining Armor. The beaver laughed some more as he dug at the plant's dirt.

"I didn't need his plant! It was just a prop that I invented so she can spent her precious time chasing it. And guess what, my buddy was moving the plant. And guess what, what?"said he Beaver. Cadence stomped her hooves angrily at the crystal ground and snorted.

"What the fuck can be worst than that?!"said Cadence seething. "That note was fake! Ahaha! Princess Celestia didn't send it, I made you spent your time trying to play goodie horse shoes for a long time. And guess what, you failed!"he laughed.

The crystal kingdom gasped in shock as the beaver revealed his plan in front of everybody. Then they looked at Cadence getting angry.

"The princess is getting mad! Everypony! Run for your lives!"cried out a crystal pony as they all scattered away from the scene. Princess Cadence's horn glowed red with a twist of orange spiraling with anger.

"You...forged Princess Celestia's name!? I fell off three motherfucking cliffs! Got my mane wet twice! Got stuck in the fucking tunnel twice! Battled a fucking Lava Pit Monster!"she screamed loudly. "Cadence, honey calm down."said Shining Armor.

"Fuck off! You stupid motherfucker!"she screamed blasting him with her magic. Shining limped away from him to protect his sister and friends. "Cadence you seriously need to calm down."said Prince Drake. Cadence roared at him, and he ran off. The dark magic spun around her as her anger built.

Her eyes turned dangerously red and she began to levitate off the earth. The beaver started to get scared and tried to run off but she grabbed him by the paw and sat him still.

"I killed two people during this whole fucking trip! And worst of all...I LOST MY FUCKING CUTIE MARK YOU BASTARD! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GODDAMN PLANT YOU MADE ME TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD FOR THIS BULLSHIT! AND TO COME HOME TO HEAR YOU SAY YOU...DIDN'T...NEED IT!AHHH!"she screamed lifting the dark magic up high and readied it to attack the beaver.

"Nay Cadence wait!"said Luna taking away her dark magic. Cadence gasped feeling the strong magic disappearing, she fell to the ground with a thud. "W-what? Auntie Luna! Oh, I'm so glad your here! I couldn't control myself."said Cadence laying on the dirt where the grass was once at.

Luna ran over to Cadence and laid beside her, rubbing her head on Cadence's. "Cadence, what hath happened to you?"asked Luna. "I-I...I'm so sorry Luna...she came out again. I couldn't control her any longer. I really didn't want to show my subjects that I'm nothing but a monster."she said covering her face with her hooves and sobbed.

"My dear niece, you fret not what the subjects think. They love you for your kind side. What makes you believe the subjects think your a monster?"said Luna comforting her again.

"I am! A monster! Everypony loves Shining Armor more than me! I been here longer than he has, but ever since we got married. They become happy and lively around him, but scared and afraid around me!"the crystal ponies gave each other a sad glance as they heard the princess spoke.

"Shining did you ever notice Cadence being sad when the whole entire kingdom don't cheer for her?"asked Twilight. "No...I haven't. She's always wearing a mad expression on her face, its hard to tell how she's feeling."said Shining Armor.

"I know, how about you gather all of the crystallized ponies to give her a great big Hip Hip Hooray! She will be so happy. And her cutie mark will re-appear. If she don't have her mark the kingdom won't be able to protect itself either! Come on everypony! Let's gather up some ponies!"said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight and Shining Armor looked at each other with a smile agreeing to Pinkie's idea. "It seems, you hath care for thou subjects am I correct?"said Luna. "I love my subjects dearly, but my subjects hate me, I have to show them another kind of love...and its fear."said Cadence.

The ponies hid deeper in their locations when they heard Cadence said the word fear. Luna gasped and looked down. "I see..."she said before standing up and helping Cadence rise. Princess Celestia landed down at the Crystal Kingdom and all bowed before her. "Cadence, I heard about your confessions is this all true?"asked Celestia.

Cadence burst into tears. "Yes! How many times do I have to fucking repeat myself! Damn!"she yelled turning her back at Celestia. "Cadence. I can help you get your cutie mark back. Only, and only if you agree to this simple task."said Celestia. Cadence wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Tell me what I have to do."she said. "I want you to defeat DeCadence by telling me about everypony you love."she said. Cadence's eyes blackened briefly once she understood the mission.

"Okay, Dear Auntie Celestia before this trip, I envied my husband. I figured everypony thought I was a terrible leader, and didn't want me around much. Then instead of being a nice person I became very mean in hope they would be forced to love me." Celestia and Luna had a surprised look on their face.

"It worked but I got bad feedback. I noticed horrible fear when I pass them and felt some sort of guilt that I didn't pay any mind to. Then the fake note I was received said I had to be nicer and my first thoughts were I'm being too harsh."she said taking a breath. "Fake note? From me?"said Celestia.

"Can it Auntie I'm talking, anyways I took Shining Armor so he can probably give me an idea on how to be nice. Then when Princess Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie came in the picture, I realized they love me and stuck by my side including the times of me being a complete asshole." Cadence turned around in hope they would be behind her but they weren't in sight. She exhaled and decided to finish her speech.

"I love you Auntie Princess Celestia and Auntie Princess Luna, I love you Princess Twilight Sparkle my sis, I love you Pinkie Pie, I love you Prince Shining Armor my hubby and every single one of my subjects. I love you all to death and I swear to everything I believe in I will protect you with the best ability I have. And I would never do anything to hurt you all!"she said bowing down before them.

"Princess Cadence, those words shall be treasured in my heart forevermore. I am truly grateful."said Luna. "As am I sister, it seems you learned a valuable lesson."said Celestia. "I sure did. Even though I was tricked that little creature deserved to be imprisoned for such crime."said Cadence. "Indeed, guards! Take away this convict!"demanded Luna.

"Well, I guess I have to go back to Canterlot to study on how to be a better princess again. And hope I can get my cutie mark back."said Cadence. "Are you sure that's what you want? Try and earn your cutie mark again it'll be easier than last time."said Celestia. Cadence scoffed.

"Yeah right..."she said spreading her wings. "Wait! Cadence! Don't leave us! We want you to stay."said a crystal filly. "W-what?! Am I hearing things? Did you just say you want me to stay?"said Cadence closing her wings. "Yay Princess Cadence!"shouted Pinkie Pie running toward Cadence. A whole crowd of ponies surrounded Cadence cheering and throwing confetti.

"Oh my...I never had so much attention like this before. I...I feel so...loved."she said smiling brightly. "Hey everypony at the count of three! One, Two...Three!"shouted Pinkie Pie. Loud confetti exploded everywhere and fireworks lit up the dark sky. "WE LOVE YOU PRINCESS CADENCE!"they all shouted and needed after. Cadence shed a tear of joy.

"Thank you everypony I love you too."she laughed happily. "Cadence..."said Shining Armor pointing at her flank. She looked at a flash of light glowing and a bigger blue heart appeared. "Yes! I got it back! Yay! Thank you everypony! Thank you all!"she said giggling. "Cadence! Let's do the Sunshine hoofshake."said Twilight.

"Okay, little sister. Sunshine Sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"they chanted then they embrace. "I knew all of this was going to happen! And it all ended just how I knew it would. All you need to do now is kiss your husband."said Pinkie Pie. Everybody stared at Pinkie and shared a group laughter. Cadence kissed Shining on his cheek and embraced.

"Yup. All of this chaos is all worth it."said Pinkie Pie. "Prince Drake, where do you plan to go while your trapped in our world? Do you wish to go through the magic mirror?"asked Luna. "Why hello there, Princess Beautiful."he said throwing his arms around her. "I will go open the magic mirror now. Sister may you join me? You too Prince Drake."said Luna flying towards the castle.

"After that day it was peaceful for a short time. Well at least when my aunts left."said Cadence

"Wow, that was an amazing tale Cadence."said the mare with a gray coat.

"Thank you Derpy. That was the best time ever at the Crystal Kingdom."said Cadence.

"Why did it end for a short time?"asked Queen Chrysalis.

"Keep it down, my husband is still mad at you for that stunt you pulled at the wedding."said Cadence.

"Oh sorry! I'm happy you forgave me, I mean, no feelings right?"said the Queen.

"Hell yeah I forgive you! Your a bad bitch! I liked your style and you gave me no reason to keep a grudge anyways." Cadence said.

"Why did it end for a short time?"asked Derpy.

"Well I can't be nice for so long. I can't help being a badass."said Cadence laughing.

"Yay Cadence is a Badass!"said Derpy.

"True."said Queen Chrysalis.

"Cadence! Was that other voices I hear?"said Shining Armor.

"None of your goddamn business! And don't you think about busting in here without my permission! Anyways, who wants their hooves shined."said Cadence levitating a sponge.

"I do, Badass Cadence!"said Derpy. Then the girls started to giggle.

OH CADENCE!

THE END! YAY! MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! I ACTUALLY ENJOYED WRITING ABOUT PONIES NOW AND WILL MAKE MORE SOON!

I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD ENJOY SPOOFING A GIRLY SHOW! AND THE ACTUAL SHOW IS OKAY TO WATCH I GUESS, IF YOUR INTO IT. I FIND IT CUTE ACTUALLY!

UNTIL THE NEXT STORY. SEE YA!


	6. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7: Cadence Returns with the Bad

WELCOME TO THE NEW PART OF THE SERIES. I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE THIS STORU WITH FIVE CHAPTERS SO I WILL ADD ANOTHER STORY TO IT. THIS NEW STORY IS CALLED CADENCE RETURNED WITH THE BAD. ENJOY ;)

One sunny day, Princess Cadence woke up very early feeling bothered and worried as if something is after her. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her horn gently.

She liked around and felt a sharp chill down her spine. She spoke with nervousness in her voice. "Sensei Warui no mawari de, jibun o miseru." Her head turned in different directions where the rumbles behind her walls sounded.

"Sensei Warui!"she yelled angrily. Shining Armor poked her gently, Cadence screamed then she electrocuted him with her horn. "Ow! Cadence. What's wrong?! This is the fifth week you did that! When did you learn how to shock people?"he asked.

Cadence covered his mouth tightly and whispered: "Chinmoku no otto, watashi wa watashi-tachi no ryōhō o hogo shiyou to shite imasu." Shining Armor moved her hoof away and tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what? Can you say that in English please."he said. "I am sorry husband. I am detecting danger amongst us!"she said. "So you speak in Japanese because..."he said. "Chinmoku!"she yelled slamming her hooves on the pillow.

"Cadence for the 'fifth week' time I said this. There are nopony trying to get us!"said Shining Armor. Cadence transported herself off the bed and ran around the room frantically.

The doors flew open and a royal guard ran in, he looked damaged and scarred. "Princess Cadence Prince Shining Armor! There is a threat somewhere in the castle, he already executed half of the guards, and will soon head down to this very room.

We are unable to stop him from getting any further in the castle. We must evacuate the subjects and most importantly you two. Follow me."he said pushing the Princess and Prince towards a huge picture hanging on the wall.

"Wait, I want to face him myself. He's after me!"said Cadence. "Princess, do not be foolish. We will never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you. Think of what the Princesses will say about us letting you battle an enemy alone."he said.

Cadence sighed and looked at her hooves. She cracked a smile and chuckled. "I don't give a shit about what Celestia thinks. I have to protect my subjects and die doing what's right. I don't need your goddamn pity. See ya, suckas."she said jumping out the window.

"Cadence! Why did you let her leave? We have to go after her."said Shining Armor. "No Prince Shining Armor, we have no time to rescue her, go through this door and wait until orders are made."said the guard opening the door.

Inside lied thousands of Crystal Ponies being lead to go inside by other guards that survived. Shining Armor entered in the hidden passageway and stood by the window viewing Cadence walking around the cleared area.

"Sensei Warui! Jibun o miseru!"she said looking around. There was a faint shadow far away from where she can view her enemy. The figure grew closer towards Cadence,as she sat and waited.

"The Princess sounds hot speaking in foreign language, huh Shining?"said one of the guards elbowing him. Shining Armor chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that my wife, always something new with her."said Shining Armor continuing to watch Cadence.

"Gakusei Keidensu, I've been waiting to see you again for a long, long time."he said bowing to Cadence. "Stop fucking around Warui we all know why your back, well only I remember. I see you learned how to speak in English, what's it like to have a sensei of your own?"said Cadence.

Warui raised his eyebrows and sat up to meet her eyes. "You were no sensei yourself gakusei No Taihai."he said. Cadence flew open her wings, stomped on the ground and jerked her knee at the same time.

She looked around to see if anybody was around. "Cadence..."whispered Shining Armor noticing her actions of anger, but is surprised she had a calm expression on her face.

"That is no longer who I am. I already defeated her. You can't mention that to anypony, you hear me Sensei?!"she yelled. Warui bowed to Cadence again and she did the same.

"For a second there, I thought you wanted a rematch after I kicked your ass a few years back. You weren't lying when you said 'you don't keep grudges' I respect you for that. You must meet my husband Shining Armor, and my whole kingdom of which I rule."said Cadence waving her hooves around.

"I see you increased your rank to a princess, judging by the crown on your head. Wow, you own this whole kingdom?! I see you scared everypony away." Warui laughed.

"Very funny sensei, they're just hiding from you because you were killing ponies. You cannot do that here, at all. If you do, I will be forced to execute you in a violent manner."said Cadence glowing her horn brightly.

"You gained magical abilities?"he asked pointing to her horn. "Well duh, you should've noticed that when you were studying my crown. Anyways, yes, I earned my princesshood I worked very hard to get where I am."she said whipping her mane.

"Enough small talk, I shall face your kingdom once again, I must apologize for brutally murdering them."he said. Cadence used her magic to spark light into the Crystal Heart. The jewel glistened and spread about the kingdom.

"Attention Crystal Ponies, I have an announcement. Please meet me and my visitor at the Royal Balcony at once."she said flying towards the balcony to stand.

"This is my teacher Bad, you may now see him as a friend, and no longer an enemy. Perhaps you can give him some smiles when he walks around or let him visit your own homes.

Make him feel comfortable you know. He may not be crystal coated, or a piece of shit or a dumb ass like all of you, but you have to make him feel welcomed like I said the first time and may your lives be spared, got it?

Good. Any questions? Fabulous, there is none. You may now roam the kingdom as if nothing ever went wrong."said Cadence.

Mysterious Sensei? A dark secret Cadence has. To Be Continued :) SMILE


	8. Chapter 8: Cadence Slipping Away

Far away in the Everfree forest a few stallions and the Prince gathered to have a meeting. They sensed danger, and needed to discuss about it. The first pony spoke silencing the side conversation, while pulling up a picture of Cadence on a screen behind him.

"Prince Drake we are here to talk about Princess Cadence, Princess of Love, and Compassion. That is what you see here right? A recently married mare who can spread love everywhere she goes. After closely watching her you could observe that her heart and veins cold as ice, half of her is dark and evil, the other half is bubbly and sweet as apple pie.

No, sweeter, like sugar. Her coat is pink as tulips, her mane colorful like petals. She is a mysterious mare, she can make you believe she is innocent, but if you get on her bad side she turns completely psycho, and damage anything in her path. We will for now name that side of her DeCadence, which is meaning evil. We must control DeCadence before she destroy the Crystal Kingdom, and possibly all of Equestria. "

The ponies at the meeting agreed and fled out the door to find anything to keep Cadence happy. Prince Drake stood up from his seat and started to the door. "Except you, we need to do some serious research on DeCadence, I heard you went on a journey with her, is that true? "said the stallion. "Yes, that is correct, what about her? W-we're not going to hurt her, right? "said Prince Drake.

"Of course we have to Prince, there is no other way. Her evil side is continuing to feed on her hatred and jealously, which causes her to snap and act up. The best thing to do, which is your mission, is to find her perfect weakness, use it against her and capture her so she can be properly executed."said the stallion.

"N-no...what I mean is..."said the Prince as the stallion put his hoof on his shoulder. "I know what you mean Prince, for an Anti-Alicorn guy you developed feeling for her, she's dangerous unless you have anything better to do I would like to hear it. "said the stallion. The Prince was still his mouth was open but words didn't come out.

"That's what I thought you would say, now you find out her weakness. And use it against her. Then bring her to me. "said the stallion. "I have an idea...its Valentine's Day, isn't it. How about I find lots of people to give her love and maybe light up the darkness in her heart. "said Prince Drake.

"Okay, I'm counting on you, I will be watching her actions some more as you do this. If I see no change she will be brought to me, and executed. Got it? Now be on your way." said the stallion. Prince Drake sighed and walked out the door with thoughts in his head.

In the Crystal Kingdom its finally Hearts and Hooves Week and Princess Cadence was awfully joyful today with a small bag in mouth. She waved to the crystal ponies, who is sprucing up the place for the holiday, and confusedly waved back. She was humming and jumping up and down gleefully but eventually slowed down being tired.

"Hello Princess, would you like to buy flowers for your Prince?"said Roseluck, a pony who owned a flower cart with roseprinted designs. "No, I am not going to buy some fake flowers you made from plastic. Your wasting your time, and mine, now move out the way."said Cadence pushing her aside, Roseluck fell into her cart busting her wheel off.

Roseluck sighed sadly and fixed her cart's wheel. She put her hooves to her face and the tears leaked from her eyes. Her friend Daisy patted her shoulder, trying to make her feel comfort. "Hey Princess, buy some of her flowers, they aren't artificial! At least apologize for believing it wasn't the real deal."said Daisy angrily.

Cadence stopped in her tracks. Roseluck and Daisy looked at her nervously following her every movement and drooped their ears. Cadence walked backwards to the two mares slowly until she is able to look at their faces. "Did you...just told me...what to do?!"she screamed as her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably.

Roseluck and Daisy whimpered softly. "How many times do I have to tell you bitches to DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO?!"she yelled, the two mares fell on their backs as they watch the princess closed in on them. "Say your sorries before I shoot your fucking face off!"she yelled turning red.

"We're sorry, we're sorry!"said Daisy covering her face. "Woe is me...I'm sorry."squeaked Roseluck. Cadence lift them up and threw them aside. "Stay out of my way next time!"she said. Roseluck started to sob wildly. "The horror! The horror! If we don't get someone to buy our flowers we will surely get kicked out of our house. We can't afford the rent!"she said.

"Geez, she was so mean. I never though the princess of love would be the Princess of the Asses, we got to get her to buy our plants. And I know just what to do."said Daisy. "How? Our only option is to go back to Ponyville, we're not safe here."said Roseluck. "We don't have enough bits to leave. Plus we're not quitters!"said Daisy.

Zecora was dragging a cart of potions and stopped in front of the flower cart Roseluck had. "Hello mares, fair owners of this cart of flowers, may I buy one to seek my true powers."she said. "What? I didn't understand."said Daisy. "Oh my Daisy she wants to buy our flowers! How many?!"said Roseluck excitedly.

"Well I may need a dozen, so I can help my heartbroken cousin."she said with a worried look. "What's wrong with your cousin?"asked Roseluck. "You see a young colt had stolen her heart, she wants him forever and never be apart."she explained. "Hmm, well what are the flowers for?"said Roseluck.

"I must pour the potion, just a drop, too much and death will make the love stop."said Zecora sadly. Roseluck nodded as she gave Zecora the bouquet. "Hold on Roseluck, what do she mean?"said Daisy. "Let me speak in terms you may know, listen to me well and the knowledge shall flow."said Zecora.

"Daisy, don't you get it? She's talking in rhymes. What don't you understand, she's speaking in English just like you."said Roseluck. "I never learned how to rhyme duh!"she said admiring her cart of potions and humming.

"My potion you see works in a mysterious way, once gulped down your heart will beat fast and but you are okay. If you drink too much, you will kiss and such. The hug is most dangerous and deathly you see, you must separate them which is the key. It is important you must know, it may not always work their answer must be no. "said Zecora.

"I understand that, how interesting! "said Daisy staring at Zecora's cart. "That's amazing how your potions work Zecora, but...do you think that potion will help the princess be in a good mood for the week? "asked Roseluck starting at the princess. "Princess Cadence?! She is to not be tested with this she'll lose her cool, I don't understand why you would think like a fool. "said Zecora.

"I-I'm sorry, its just...we need her to buy our flowers then maybe if everypony sees her buying our flowers they will like it too. But I understand, we won't be able to save ourselves. "said Roseluck. "Selling things may take some time, take this clock, sell it, it can chime. "said Zecora handing her a beautiful clock with gold frames.

"Thank you Zecora, have a nice holiday. "said Daisy pushing Zecora quickly in a direction. "Oh Daisy, this is terrible... I can't stand being this depressed I'm so desperate to do anything to save our plots! "cried Roseluck. "Really? I know just what to do Roseluck. "said Daisy dragging a bag full of potions towards Roseluck.

"Daisy! No! We can't screw around with this stuff, I'm going to return it. "said Roseluck closing the bag and carrying it with her mouth. "Roseluck come on! You know this is our only way to get that rent money, can you for once listen to me, I promise this will work. Are you in? "said Daisy as Roseluck stopped walking.

"But... Zecora said -" Daisy interrupted. "Roseluck, Zecora is lying to you, so you won't try her tricks into having a better life. Just think about it, why do you think she don't have to pay for rent while people who actually work like us do. Open your eyes and smell the goddamn coffee Roseluck. "said Daisy.

"Oh alright, Daisy I swear to Celestia if this screws us up-" Daisy snatched the bag from Roseluck. "Don't worry about it Rosie, I got it under control. "said Daisy smiling at the glowing bottles in the bag.

"Ugh, my hoofs are fucking killing me...where the hell am I? "said Cadence as she looked through her tiny book.

"Princess Cadence, hello what are you doing here? "said Octavia. "Ugh, lets get this shit over with Octavia. "said Cadence whipping her tail at her face. Octavia squealed with delight before closing the door. "Octavia! Can you remove this over-sized guitar out of the way?! "yelled Cadence.

"Many, many apologizes Cadence, and that's a cello-" Cadence stomped her hoof. "I know what the fuck it is, damn does everybody want to fucking correct me today?!" she said angrily. "Oh dear I'm sorry Princess, would you like to sit somewhere? "asked Octavia.

"Fuck yes! I've been walking these damn miles just to get to your fucking house. "she complained. "I'm sorry, did you injured your wings?" said Octavia staring at her wings. "Why the fuck would I fly? Your house isn't in the clouds. Oh, now you think I'm disabled?! I can walk, I was born with hooves for two reasons, to kick ass and walk! I hate to run, unless its for my life. "she said.

"I see, well would you like tea? And care to tell me your purpose of being here? "asked Octavia. "Do you want me to leave or something?! Fine, I just wanted a pony to talk to. I have no friends! I tried to talk to the crystal ponies but, they all hate me. I don't give a shit, I hate them back. This is the shit I get for helping their asses! "said Cadence as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Oh Princess Cadence, they do love you, if they hated you, well they would leave the Crystal Kingdom. "said Octavia. Cadence blushed. "I wish you didn't live so far, your so very kind to me, your gentle. "said Cadence smiling happily. "Thank you, Vinyl will be home very soon, you'll like her she's my bestfriend ever!"said Octavia.

Cadence sighed sadly and stared at her teacup, Octavia watched her mood grayed and a frown forming. "Is everything alright Princess? "asked Octavia. "Nothing, its nothing do I look like I'm sad or something? Can I be tired of smiling for a second, sorry for taking a break being happy and all. "said Cadence.

"I wasn't thinking that at all, you seem mindful of something, Princess Cadence, you can talk to me that's why you came here right?" said Octavia as Vinyl opened the door and yelled happily for her arrival. "Hey, what's up, everypony?! Tavi! Where are ya?" said Vinyl. "I'm in here Vinyl, the princess and I are in the sun room. "said Octavia.

Vinyl rode her skateboard in the room and chuckled. "Oh its just Cadence, I thought it was Celestia or somepony important. "said Vinyl digging through a dresser in the room. Cadence stomped her hooves on the ground causing the room to shake and thunder. "Am I not a princess nor important?! "yelled Cadence.

"Relax your flank Cadence, I didn't say all of that. Your important and all but not as important." said Vinyl going to the fridge. Cadence gasped and growled. "I am the Princess of Love! What is more important than love? Without love...there's chaos, and mayhem." said Cadence.

Vinyl kicked the fridge door and walked to the table while laughing. "Oh Cadence...even Princess Twilight Sparkle is important than you and she been a princess for a while now. She's the Princess of Friendship, that is stronger than love. Do you know what love does to ponies? Its completely evil, love is so easy to master, but on your good side of love it spreads joy or whatever. "said Vinyl eating her sandwich.

"Vinyl, this is a princess your saying this too, have respect please. "said Octavia. Cadence lowered her ears and blew her hair out her face. "No, Octavia she's right about that, about everything. I've did noticed love brings the wrong kind of attention. "said Cadence sadly.

"Don't pay no mind to that jazz Cadence. She's just a little, too open with her mind. "said Octavia as she rubbed her back. Cadence turned to face Octavia, who gasped and backed away from her with fear.

"Would it be better if I was evil, and spread pain and heartbreaks? Then Twilight will be twice more important by healing them?! Yes, that is what you want. "roared Cadence who's horn glowed red with anger and her coat turned light green and she smiled widely at them.

"C-Cadence...are you feeling alright? "said Octavia. "She looks fine to me. "said Vinyl. "Your right about that too Vinyl! Geez, somepony's a smart ass today! Wanna see what I do to ponies I really, really REALLY hate?! "said Cadence as her voice deepened and echoed slightly. "Cry about it? "said Vinyl finishing her sandwich.

"Vinyl shut your trap."said Octavia. Cadence laughed loudly making their ears feel like its bursting. "Oh, no Vinyl. Crying would be the last thing I would do. "said Cadence as her magic dug through a knife drawer.

"Princess Cadence...how's Shining Armor? "asked Vinyl nervously. Cadence blinked and shook her head. "He's fine...why are you so far away? You show no respect for your princess. "said Cadence pouting.

"Are you ill? You seem a little green. "said Octavia. "Green? Ha, that is what my coat color is. Do you not like it? In negative colors green is the opposite of pink. "said Cadence checking her coat.

"Maybe you want to go home, you look tired, and worn out. "said Vinyl. Cadence looked in the mirror and smiled. "Oh those dark circles in my eyes, its how I tend to look when I, feel depressed. Why am I discussing this with you two. You guys don't understand me. "said Cadence as her tears fell.

"Cadence, you don't have to be depressed. "said Octavia. "What? Hold on what did you call me? Cadence? Ha, the name's DeCadence. No difference I know, but it fits my mood right now. Hey girls, do you want to be the first to feel my new way to show love? "said DeCadence spinning the perfect sharp, cooking knife in the air.

"I-I hope your using that knife for making a decent meal. "said Vinyl nervously. "Hahaha, oh Vinyl your so funny, I mean, who fucking ever uses knives to cook anymore, come on, seriously, you know I'm going to kill you with it. Learn acceptance for once in your life. "said DeCadence brushing her hair back with her hoof.

The two girls screamed for help and DeCadence bought the knifes close to their throats. "Mm. I love it when you scream. Its music to my ears, but don't scream yet girls or I will have to kiss your neck with my knife."said DeCadence.

"K-kiss...?"whimpered Octavia as DeCadence put her hoof to her lips making her jump. "Yes darling kiss...but you have to wait for it I can't

give only you two love, that's selfish, and stupid. Do you agree?"asked DeCadence.

"B-but Cadence..."said Octavia. DeCadence put her hoof on her lips again and her other hoof on her own lips. "Shhh, I know, I know...you want the love to yourself...you can't. You have to make a decision, both of you right now, tell me do you you want my love now or later?"said DeCadence.

"Okay, when you say love, it means your going to kill us?"said Vinyl. "Kill? Who me? Hahaha, don't be silly honey, you may have a few love marks, but you will be in cloud nine to even realize it. And I will guarantee it won't leave a stain."said DeCadence smiling.

"In that case we will get ours later right, Tavi?"said Vinyl as Octavia, who is shaking nodded. "Okay, later then. I will be leaving, oh and don't bother running away. I will find you and give you the loving of a life time!"said DeCadence licking her knife and exiting the house.

"What...the...fuck..."said Vinyl shaking Octavia. "Agreed, what just happened, see Vinyl, this is why I told you to stop disrespecting her. You made her snap...go completely bonkers with your silly insults."said Octavia.

"She already was bonkers, that is why she went bonkers right?"said Vinyl. Octavia started to pack her things in the room. "Celestia needs to be informed about this attitude of hers before we be blamed for thousands of murders!"said Octavia. "No use running remember she's gonna get us."said Vinyl.


End file.
